The Thieving Game
by Commandant of Heart
Summary: After a tragic accident claims her parent's lives, Kiyo moves to Azumano with her grandparents to escape those painful memories. Talk about the Phantom Thief Dark however leads her to unlocking her hidden nature. Light xover with Saint Tail. SatoshixOC


**Commandant: Hello~ I'm Commandant and this is my first DNAngel fic!**

**Fia: ...**

**Commandant: This is Fia, my muse. Ignore her. She just takes up space.**

**Fia: You ungrateful...!**

**Commandant: This is a light crossover with Saint Tail but since it wasn't a big crossover, I didn't put in the crossover section. Now disclaimer, Fia!**

**Fia: Commandant owns nothing. When I say nothing I mean nothing.**

**Commandant: Hey! I own my OC! Oh! And I'm sorry about all the line break things. I won't use them as much next time.**

* * *

A young orange-brown haired girl sat in the back of the car, a blindfold over her eyes and ear phones in her ears. The car trip to Azumano was long and excruciating for the fourteen year old.

"Kiyo," she heard her grandma, Eimi, call her, "we're here."

The girl hesitantly pulled the blindfold off. She stared at the house. It was nice… She pulled the ear phones off and unbuckled her seat belt, getting out of the car. Eimi led the girl into the house as her husband, Genichiro, unpacked most of their belongings.

"So… what do you think?" Eimi asked her granddaughter. Kiyo just stared at her surroundings.

"Kiyo…?"

The girl snapped out of her trance, turning to her grandma, "It's really nice, grandma." She smiled.

"Well then, go on and pick a room," Eimi told her, encouraged by Kiyo's reaction. "I'll go help Genichiro unpack."

Kiyo instantly started exploring the place. It really was a nice house… it big and spacious and really pretty. Traveling upstairs she found that the house was too big for her taste.

"Wow… what were grandma and grandpa thinking? Buying such a big house…" she muttered to herself. She felt a slight nudging at her feet. Looking down she saw that it was Flora, her pet hedgehog.

"Hey Flora…" she smiled. The hedgehog nudged her a few more times before walking away, looking over her shoulder to see if her master was following her. Kiyo smiled at the hedgehog before following it.

Flora led Kiyo to a closed room at the end of the hall.

"You want me to take this one?" Kiyo asked, picking the hedgehog up. The hedgehog made squeaking noises as if to say yes. Kiyo smiled again before opening the door.

The room was as nice as the house. It was big and the window allowed sunlight into the room. Kiyo walked to the window and groaned.

"It's a nice room, but there's not much of a view Flora." Kiyo told the hedgehog. The view was one of the next door neighbor's bedroom windows. "Do you really want this one?"

Flora squeaked a few more times.

"Alright…" Kiyo sighed. A noise interrupted her. She turned to the door and saw her grandma.

"The movers are here, Kiyo." Eimi told her.

"Ah… right."

"So, you want this room?" Eimi asked.

"Y-yes…" Kiyo smiled.

"Well then… let's go get your stuff up here then."

* * *

Kiyo flopped onto her bed, exhausted. Moving was such a hassle… She flipped open the locket she wore tiredly.

"Mom… Dad…" she whispered. She had long since gotten over her waterworks but she still missed them.

"Kiyo! Dinner time!" her grandma shouted from downstairs.

The girl got up tiredly. "Come on, Flora." She muttered before making her way downstairs.

"Hey, Kiyo." her grandpa greeted her when she got downstairs. He was reading the Azumano newspaper.

Kiyo sat herself at an empty seat as Flora made her way towards her own dinner.

"Grandpa, you shouldn't read the paper during dinner." she scolded.

"But it's interesting. Besides, we should get up to date on what's happening in Azumano." Genichiro chuckled. Kiyo rolled her eyes at her grandpa's response as Eimi set the dinner on the table.

"Genichiro, put the paper away." Eimi ordered. In a poof of smoke and streamers the paper was gone. Kiyo giggled at the little magic trick.

"So, how have you liked the new home so far?" Genichiro asked as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Iz fin." Kiyo managed to say, her mouth full of rice.

"Kiyo, please don't talk with your mouth full." Eimi sighed.

"So..." Genichiro began casually. "According to the newspaper, Azumano has problems with phantom thieves. Someone by the name of Dark."

Kiyo instantly started choking on her rice while Eimi did her best not to spit her food out.

"Phantom thieves?" Eimi asked, rubbing her throat.

"Yep." Genichiro answered cheerfully.

"Like mom and grandma?" Kiyo asked once she was able to swallow her rice.

"Like your grandma, not your mom," Genichiro chuckled. "Phantom thief Dark steals for the fun of it, not to return the item he steals to their rightful owner."

Genichiro suddenly yelped, grabbing his leg while Eimi glared at him.

"Short story short, he's like me, the Fallen Angel, and not like Meimi's Saint Tail, right?" she stated , glaring at her husband.

"Mom..." Kiyo murmured, eyes falling downward. "I'm full." she stated, standing up.

"Done already?" Eimi asked, looking at her granddaughter's bowl. Empty. "How does she eat like that?"

"It's magic." Genichiro laughed as his own supper disappeared. Eimi just shook her head.

* * *

Kiyo fell onto her bed after changing into a pair of pajamas.

"Phantom thief Dark..." she whispered.

"Kyuu~" Flora squeaked.

"What do you think, Flora?" she asked the hedgehog.

"Kyuu..." Flora squeaked again.

"Goodnight, Flora." Kiyo sighed before drifting off.

* * *

Kiyo stared at the classroom, distaste hidden under a gentle smile. She liked her old school, St. Paulia's Private school, better.

"Class, we have a new student here today. Her name is Kiyo Asuka, please treat her kindly." the teacher announced.

Kiyo bowed to the classroom, "My name is Kiyo Asuka. Please treat me kindly."

The teacher smiled at the girl. She had long brownish-orange hair that was being held back by a black headband, simple half rimmed glasses on her nose, uniform carefully straightened. A serious student by the looks of it.

"Please take any empty seat Asuka-san." the teacher smiled.

Kiyo chose an empty seat in the back, next to the window. She mentally sighed when she saw the problem on the board. She already learnt all of this at St. Paulia's. She'd use her old notes for this class and ended up spending the whole class period staring out the window.

* * *

"Asuka-san?" a voice interrupted her from her daydreams. Kiyo turned away from the window and saw a boy with spiky black hair staring at her.

"Yes?"

"My name's Takeshi Saehara. And this is my friend Daisuke Niwa." he grinned, pointing to a short boy with messy red hair next to him.

"Hello Saehara-san. Hello Niwa-san." Kiyo greeted the two with a bow.

"So, Asuka-san," Takeshi said casually, "do you happen to be related to Daiki Asuka, the detective who was involved in the Saint Tail case?"

Kiyo flinched at the boy's question.

"Saint Tail? Who's that?" Daisuke asked his friend.

"A famous phantom thief who stole to return things to their rightful owner." Takeshi explained before going back to Kiyo. "So? Is he?"

"Yes, he was my father." Kiyo answered.

"Was?" Takeshi pressed.

"My father and mother were involved in an accident that claimed their lives a while ago." Kiyo explained, trying to keep her voice steady.

An awkward silence passed as the two boys mumbled an apology for her lost.

"So Asuka-san, will you be following your father's footsteps and help out with the Dark investigation?" Takeshi finally asked.

"Oh, I've heard of phantom thief Dark. Who is the present detective on this case?" Kiyo asked, happy that they weren't on the subject her family any longer.

"That guy over there." Takeshi grimaced, pointing to a boy with short light blue hair. "Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Him?" she asked, studying the boy. He was cute, but had a distant and cold air to him.

"Yeah, but he hasn't made much progress. I'm sure you'd do a better job, Asuka-san." Takeshi smiled. "I hear Dark will be after the Saint's Tear at 10 o'clock tonight."

"He's after what?!" Daisuke practically shrieked.

"The Saint's Tear at 10 o'clock tonight, Daisuke. Sheesh, you sure are out of it." Takeshi grumbled.

"The Saint's Tear...?" Kiyo asked, tilting her head slightly.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_It's magic!_

A poof of smoke and streamers suddenly exploded into Satoshi's face. Takeshi instantly dragged Daisuke over to investigate.

_Tonight, I will come for the Saint's Tear at 10 o'clock._

_~xox?????_

"What's this...? A warning?"

Kiyo smiled to herself.

* * *

**Commandant: Wahoo! It's done!**

**Fia: Good job.**

**Commandant: O.O You complimented me! Who are you?! Where's the real Fia?!**

**Fia: Whatever... Tell Commandant what you think via review before she starts to go emo.**


End file.
